


Mi Querido

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Maritza is a good cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: It's been six months since Dia de Muertos. Things are going well.
Relationships: Julian Diaz & Maritza Selena Escabas Santima, Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores, Maritza Selena Escabas Santima & Yadriel Vélez Flores
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Mi Querido

Julian glanced over to where his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's cousin, were sitting. They were arguing about something. Maritza was waving her hands in the air, looking exasperated. Yadriel just rolled his eyes in response, before replying with something.

Whatever he said was enough to end the argument. Maritza’s eyes widened, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. After another moment, she beamed, before shooing him away.

Yadriel laughed at her, before making his way towards Julian. Once he reached his boyfriend, he smiled. “You ready to go?”

Julian nodded, reaching to grab Yadriel’s hand. He knew he was a little bit clingy, but he couldn’t help it. He had gotten attached quickly to Yadriel during the days leading up to Dia de Muertos. Yadriel and Maritza had been the only two he could count on, that could see him to help. When he had first met them, he hadn’t expected to get as attached as he did, and Julian certainly never expected to get a boyfriend out of it. Especially one who was a brujo. Being exposed to the community was quite an experience. It was wonderful, and magical, and intense, and a little bit (real _a lot_ ) terrifying. Julian’s favorite part had been watching his boyfriend kneeling next to Maritza, both of them being presented at the aquelarre, official brujx. The community was learning to accept those who were different. Things were changing, and though Julian knew it was mostly because of Yadriel, and Maritza who had helped him, he had had a (small) part in it, as well. As much as Julian didn’t enjoy thinking about the fact that he had been kidnapped to be used as a sacrifice, the experience had ended up not all bad. All four sacrifices had lived, thanks to Yadriel. Yadriel and Maritza had both survived, families had been reunited, Yadriel had become a full-on brujo and had been presented in front of his entire community more accepted than he had ever been, and Julian… he had gotten a boyfriend out of it all.

Julian smiled softly as Yadriel adjusted their hands so their fingers were interlocking. It was nice, knowing Yadriel wanted to be around Julian, as much as Julian wanted to be around Yadriel. After their first few days around each other, even though Julian was a spirit, where they were always in close proximity, they had gotten used to being close to each other. Julian always had the urge to be close to his boyfriend, especially after being away from each other longer than a day. He had been worried he was being too clingy, but Yadriel had assured him that he felt the same.

Their friends and family had gotten used to seeing them around each other whenever they had free time. It had been hard for Julian to convince his family to let him out of their sights. After Dia de Muertos had ended, he had been kept sequestered at home. For a week, his only contact with the outside world had been his phone. The battery always seemed to drain far too quickly, sometimes cutting off his conversations with Yadriel. Week two had allowed him to go to school, but he had to go straight back home afterwards. He hadn’t skipped a day, because it was the only time he could be around other people. If he was lucky, he was able to spot Yadriel in the hallway, maybe have a quick exchange of greetings. But he had gotten frustrated with not actually being able to spend time with his boyfriend. He wanted to take Yadriel’s hand in his, wanted to rest their foreheads together, and just _be_.

When he had finally been let out again, he had gone straight to the cemetery. He had paused outside the gates, spotting Yadriel and Maritza perched on the stairs of Yadriel’s home. Purrcaso was settled between them, asleep. Maritza’s hair was easy to spot, the pink and purple standing out among the fall colors. The cousins were dressed in dark jeans and black boots, Yadriel with an olive colored jacket, and Maritza with a maroon one.

A smile crept across Julian’s face as he took them in. Alive, breathing, and laughing with each other. Colorful leaves were falling around them, the breeze ruffling their hair. It was a beautiful sight, these two young brujx that Julian was lucky to have in his life. Maritza was a wild, free spirit who had no hesitations to speak her mind, steadfast in her beliefs. Yadriel was a kind, caring soul who had fought for his place, who was braver than the rest of them.

“Yads!” Julian called out as he walked closer to them.

“Jules!” Yadriel stood up, beaming. As soon as his boyfriend was in reach, Yadriel pulled him into a hug. It was comforting to listen to his heartbeat, to remind himself that Julian was _alive_ , that he hadn’t been too late.

“Good to see you, too,” Maritza drawled from her spot on the stairs. She reached a hand over to pet Purrcaso, who had woken up when Julian called out. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

Julian felt sheepish when he heard her speak up. He had been too wrapped up in seeing his boyfriend again, that he had failed to greet his friend. “Hi, Maritza,” he waved awkwardly at he as he reluctantly pulled away from the hug. He felt his heartbeat quicken when Yadriel grabbed his hand.

Maritza laughed a little. “ _Aye_ , I get it. You two are going to be insufferable together, hm?” She liked to poke fun at her cousin, and now Julian, but she knew they understood it wasn’t serious or harmful. After everything that had happened, it was nice that they could go on a date without any threats hanging over them. She was glad that Julian had been so open and accepting of her cousin. Yadriel was Maritza’s best friend (even if she didn’t always admit it), and she knew it had been hard for him. Not only because his sexuality, but his gender identity. She knew she could never truly understand it, but she did her best to be there for him, especially when others weren’t.

After Camila had died, she had taken it upon herself to look out for her cousin. Not because he couldn’t handle himself, but because he deserved it. To have someone he could be himself around, that would listen and learn. Maritza had been wary about Julian at first, unsure how he would take it. But he had taken it in stride, and she could clearly see the way he looked at her cousin.

There was no need for the shovel talk from her. Julian knew first hand what both she and Yadrielcould do, what they were capable of, both with and without magic. Instead, she teased him. She got to know him, and found she liked who he was.

“Go,” she shooed them away. “If you’re late, I’m not covering for you.”

Yadriel snorted. “Yeah, you will.”

Maritza smiled slightly as she watched them walk away, hands intertwined. _Yeah, she would._

* * *

They had been together for a little over six months. It was the middle of May, and with the school year over, they had more time to spend together. Yadriel still had brujo responsibilities, but now they weren’t spending hours at school anymore.

Julian leaned down to kiss Yadriel, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest at he did so. He was allowed to do this. It never failed to amaze him, even months later. He knew he loved the other boy. He wanted to hold onto what they had for as long as he was allowed to. Though Julian was well aware of his feelings by this point, neither of them had strayed near the topic. They cared about each other, sure. But love had never been mentioned.

Yadriel squeezed his hand gently. When they pulled apart, Yadriel smiled at Julian. “Let’s go. I’ve got plans for us today.”

Hand in hand, they made their way through the cemetery, greeting brujx and spirits as they passed. It had become a common occurrence to see the two of them there together when the weather was nice. Even when there was a light dusting of snow on the ground, the two of them would wander around, sometimes with Maritza.

Julian wasn’t much of an outsider anymore. It was clear he was going to be hanging around for a while, as his and Yadriel’s relationship was still going strong. Whether it was going on adventures together, or curling up under a blanket to watch a movie, they enjoyed the time they spent together. They were learning a lot more about each other, and they only fell harder.

This was one of those moments. As they walked toward the gate, Julian wondered where they would be going.

Even thought it was May, there was a cool breeze blowing. Julian had decided to wear Yadriel’s sweatshirt he had “stolen” a few months ago. Both of them knew full well that Julian had it, but Yadriel didn’t mind. He knew Julian liked having it, and since Yadriel liked to wear his sweatshirts a little big (now, because they were comfortable, but because they hid his chest when he had been searching for the right binder back then), it fit Julian perfectly, despite him being taller than the brujo. Part of it was Julian liked how safe it made him feel. It helped him remind himself that he was alive, that he had his friends and family. He had Yadriel and Maritza now, too. The other part of it was that Julian enjoyed knowing it was obvious the two of them were dating. How Julian could’ve not known Yadriel before everything happened was a mystery to him. It probably had to do with the fact that he rarely went to school…

It was one of Yadriel’s favorite sweatshirts. It was black, but not a solid black like the one Yadriel wore all the time. On the left side of the chest, there were a few marigolds embroidered into the fabric, the yellow and orange striking against the black. It was one of two, as Yadriel had one just like it. Camila had made them for her son, a few months before she had died. She had added the flowers to one sweatshirt, but when it had been misplaced for a few weeks, she had made another one.

Julian had found it in his boyfriend’s closet back in January. For a month, he had been tempted to take it, but hadn’t wanted to risk it, in case it was important. On Valentine’s Day, something the two celebrated in their own way, Yadriel had explained. He had seen his boyfriend eyeing it.

The next day, Julian had taken it, knowing Yadriel had given his permission. It hadn’t been stealing, so much as it was a gift. They had become _that_ couple, the one with matching clothes, but due to the nature of the sweatshirt, it didn’t matter what others said.

Julian treasured it, and made sure to keep it in good condition. It had become his lucky charm, right after his necklace, which he still wore every day. He had worn the sweatshirt because he had had a good feeling about the day.

The good feeling persisted as the day continued. They just wandered around for a while, content to just spend some time together. They walked around the neighborhood, sharing stories about their childhoods. Some were happier than others, but it allowed them to get to know each other even better than they already did.

Eventually, they climbed into the Stingray, which Rio had grudgingly allowed Julian to use, just this once. There was a slight argument as they decided which one of them would drive, which ended with a triumphant Julian in the driver’s seat, and Yadriel in the passenger seat, playfully rolling his eyes.

They blasted music as they drove, singing and laughing. They were enjoying the time they got to be regular, normal teenagers. Well, as normal as you could get, with one of them being a brujo, and the other one having had been brought back from the dead.

When Yadriel began to sing in Spanish, Julian’s voice died out. Instead, while he kept his eyes on the road, determined to get them safely to their destination, his mind wandered a little bit.

Spanish was a beautiful language, but speaking it was bitter-sweet for Julian. Despite the sadness that came with it, the look on Yadriel’s face when Julian spoke in Spanish to him always made the taller boy’s heart skip a beat. Yadriel was one of the only people outside of Julian’s family who understood why he didn’t speak much Spanish, which meant he understood how big it was when he did. It hadn’t taken long after meeting each other for Julian to start slipping in a little bit of Spanish here and there. Yadriel had made him feel safe and cared for. It had been clear to Julian that when he responded in Spanish so naturally, that he had been falling for Yadriel.

He still used it sparingly, but he did use it. For the really important moments. He promised himself that when the l-word was brought up, he would say it in his native language. The first time he told Yadriel that he loved him would be big and important. Their relationship was the first real one either of them had had, which made it even more special. It was something Julian didn’t want to let go of.

He was still thinking about that when they reached their next destination. They pulled into the parking lot, locking the car behind them as they made the short walk to the water. It was cooler with the breeze coming off the water, but they were still comfortable. When they hit the sand, Julian held out his hand toward his boyfriend. Once their hands were intertwined, Julian squeezed Yadriel’s, enjoying the close proximity.

They walked along the edge of the water in silence, content to just enjoy each other’s presence. The sun would be starting to set soon, and they would have to start heading back home soon. While Julian had a lot more freedom, and gained more every month, Rio still had a curfew in place. Julian could understand it, even if he wished he had more freedom to spend with his friends and boyfriend.

Yadriel sighed. “We have to start heading back soon, huh?”

“Yeah,” Julian replied, nodding his head. “We can get away with a little more time out here. C’mon.” He gently pulled Yadriel behind him, heading for the stone wall a few yards up the beach. Julian sat down, gesturing at the spot next to him with his head.

Yadriel shook his head, deciding to stay standing instead. He stood in front of his boyfriend, taking a moment to just take him in. There were still nights that Yadriel had nightmares, of where he hadn’t been able to save Julian, and Miguel, and the other two victims. Where everything had gone wrong. Of Miguel and Julian’s bodies laying in front of him, bloody and lifeless. But luckily, that wasn’t reality. Luckily, Yadriel had been able to save them, and Maritza had been able to save him. Things weren’t perfect, and they would all be haunted by memories and what-ifs. But they had each other.

Yadriel leaned into Julian’s space, resting their foreheads together. He took a deep breath, before speaking. “I love you.”

Julian stared at his boyfriend, blinking slowly as the words sunk in. As soon as they did, he pulled Yadriel into a kiss, one hand on Yadriel’s waist, the other in his hair. After he pulled away, he whispered into the brujo’s ear, a soft smile on his face.

“ _Mi querido, te amo con todo mi corazón._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a bit of a creative funk recently. but i revisited the draft of this story, and was able to finish it pretty quickly. this book stands out to me in a way others haven't. it's a great story, good representation, and the art is amazing.
> 
> i'm definitely going to try and write more of these characters in the future!


End file.
